


Okay

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn’t want to talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #383 "on the roof"

The moment that Tony heard the door open somewhere behind him, he expected the head-slap that was coming, and did nothing to avoid it.

“Hi, boss,” he said, managing the ghost of a smile as Gibbs levered himself onto the rooftop beside him.

“That was just part one, DiNozzo. I had to have Abby track your GP-whatsits.”

“You didn’t have to,” Tony protested, which earned him another head-slap. “How many parts are there?”

“As many as you need,” said Gibbs. “You wanna talk?”

“For once— no,” Tony snorted.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Tony leaned sideways until his shoulder bumped Gibbs’s. “Okay.”

THE END


End file.
